A Frightening Thought
by sastath
Summary: A world consumed by evil. A retelling of history. What might have happened if things had been different. Muggle and Magical history/culture collide. Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore allies leading a rebel army. Can they turn the Chosen One to their cause?
1. Chapter 1

**A Frightening Thought**

**A frightening look into a changed future.**

**A fic about reality being crossed with fiction.  
**

**Don't own, no profit, etc. **

--

Steps echoed on the concrete stairs as a man with messy black hair made his way down. He was dressed in a suit and tie, as he walked a small smile was on his face.

As the man crossed the parking garage a voice sounded out.

"James! James over here!" Another man shouted with a wave of his hand, he was also dressed in a suit and tie.

"Amos!" James replied with a beckoning wave.

"Don't even have to question why you are here!" Amos shouted as he made his way across the garage floors his shoes letting out loud echoes as he went.

As the men reached they embraced in a hug slapping each other on the back.

"So am I right? Young Harry is to attend next year?" Amos said as he and James made their way across the garage toward a grassy hill, where hundreds of hushed voices could be heard.

James puffed out his chest proudly "Yes indeed Amos, my son is to attend next year." James finished eyeing Amos curiously.

"Didn't mean to offend James." Amos said holding up his hands in an innocent gesture.

"Still you cannot deny that the talk has all been about Riddle and Dumbledore, the attack on the boy?" Amos responded with a curious glance as he and James reached a street.

James shot Amos a glare before they crossed the road and made their way up to the hill on the other side.

As the two made their way up the hill Amos spoke again "I'm just saying those two meddling fools have made us all wonder? I mean is Harry the Chosen One?" Amos said a hint of curiosity on his face.

James paused for a moment as Amos stopped a few steps ahead of him.

"What are you getting at Amos?" James said a stern look on his face.

Amos licked his lips nervously "Listen James I'm just saying rumors have been floating around. You know the rumors that Harry will finish off Riddle and Dumbledore and end the war. Grindelwald did promise it after all." Amos said with a shrug.

James stared at Amos for a moment before nodding "I'll admit that much has been brought up regarding my son and the attempt on his life by Riddle and Dumbledore, but still there is a weariness in my heart that doesn't believe it." James finished as he began to make his way up the hill

"Still, Harry should be well protected…" Amos said making his way after James.

"What do you mean?" James muttered as he climbed the hill.

"Well, I mean he should be looked after and trained extremely well." Amos said with a nod.

"I suppose so." James replied.

The two walked up the rest of the hill in silence. Just before they reached the crest Amos reached out and grabbed James his face a bit tense.

"James I didn't mean to upset you in anyway. I just meant you… I mean Harry is the hope now."

"I understand Amos." James muttered with a nod.

After a somber moment James grinned.

"Now let us go and witness the glory of the Third Reich."

--

Swastikas hung everywhere as the magical graduating students marched in unison to sounds of a marching band made up of younger students. Other younger stuAdents were shouting their approval from the sides as they watched their elders leave their various schools of magic.

Parents looked on in pride beyond the younger students from the hillside. James and Amos looked on from above. "Ah there he is, Cedric, one day he will march in such greatness." Amos said motioning to his son whom he spotted amongst the group of students cheering gleefully.

James nodded "One day my son will to." James muttered as the music and the marching came to a halt.

The crowd hushed, as a few figures made their way out onto the stage. The Fuhrer stood proudly along side Himmler and Grindelwald as he eyed the crowd and began his speech.

--

A short distance away, but far enough to be out of hearing range a group of soldiers in black and brown bore the symbols of the SS. They stood at a barricade as an oncoming group of marchers came closer.

The group waved banners and posters screaming, "We want Freedom!"

As the group reached the barricade a few clubs were brandished and swung. Jets of light went here and there knocking back the oncoming protesters.

Finally one of the officers looked to his superior, who held up his wand a small flame burning from the tip as he lit up a cigarette. The man had long blondish gray hair. He held a cane with a snake at the head of it. He shot a glare at the group of fanatical protesters before nodding to his subordinate.

The officer raised his hand and shouted a few orders… finally he dropped his hand.

The sight was terrifying at best, gunfire rang out as blood splattered here and there, dark green jets of light shot out tossing lifeless bodies like rag dolls. Flames erupted as the people ran about screaming in agony as they burned.

It was all over by the time the commanding officer dropped his cigarette butt to the ground.

Lucius Malfoy looked out at the decimated crowd of would-be protesters. Blood poured out here and there from wounds. Lucius ignored that as he watched his soldiers throw body after body into the back of a truck.

"Clean this mess up… now! Hurry the Fuhrer is due through this sector in a few moments!"

--

**End Intro.**

**The Allies lost WWII, now the Third Reich and its allies control most of the world. The magical world is found out and converted into the Nazi ranks.**

**Some resisted, Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle are now allies attempting to lead a resistance movement with a handful of muggle and magical people.**

**Still there is hope… the Chosen One is that hope. Will Harry Potter fall for the smoke and mirrors of the Nazi regime or will he follow his own path and join the fight against the Third Reich?**


	2. First Year

**A Frightening Thought**

**First Year**

**Don't own, no profit, etc.**

--

Young Harry came out of the changing room at Madam Malkin's robe shop in his new school attire. He was as giddy as one could imagine as he got up on a pedestal to have his robes measured.

Lily Potter looked on a smile on her face at seeing her son's happiness.

"Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" One of the workers asked almost as excited as Harry, since she was measuring robes for a very famous boy.

"Yes!" Harry said with a nod of his head and a grin on his face.

"So excited aren't you Harry?" Lily cooed from the corner.

After a little mindless chitchat the girl measuring Harry's robes had finished. Lily had asked when she could pick them up, but the girl told her for such important people she would have them ready shortly.

As Lily and Harry waited the doors to the shop opened up.

"Lucius, Narcissa how are you?" Lily said as she rose up to greet the Malfoy family.

"Very good." Narcissa replied giving Lily a small hug as Lucius shook Lily's hand with a smile.

"Just brought young Draco to get fitted for his robes." Lucius said pulling his son happily forward as Lily bent down greeting the youngest Malfoy.

"Are you attending Hogwarts as well Draco?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I plan to be just like my father." Draco said motioning to his father who wore his high-necked vulture like uniform encrusted with the elite Nazi symbol of SS.

Lucius looked down at his son a smile on his face as he gripped his son's shoulder a bit tighter before patting him on the back to go and have fun with Harry.

"So young Harry, is to attend Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes me and James couldn't be more excited. Just got his wand from Ollivanders and now his robes. He looked so handsome." Lily said as she chatted adamantly with the Malfoys.

Lily did forget to leave out one important point. She never mentioned the fact that Harry's wand core had been the exact same as Tom Riddles and that the Phoenix feather held within was from Dumbledore's Phoenix before he had shown himself a traitor to the Third Reich.

Lily knew it could make her son a target. She herself had seen people being dragged off into the night never to be heard from again, but they had been troublemakers. They had spoken out against the Fuhrer, but her son would never do such a thing and she dared not mention it ever to anyone.

"So tell me what was Harry's wand core? I'm sure the Fuhrer is most interested in it. Grindelwald after all did after all predict a bright future for Harry? The one to finish off the meddlesome duo of Riddle and Dumbledore." Lucius asked, luckily Lily was able to avoid the question as the girl that worked in the shop called out to her.

Lily pardoned herself as she made her way with Harry to his refitting to make sure the robes fit well.

"Fits like a charm." The young working witch said as she admired Harry in his new school robes.

"And a fine touch." She added on with a pat on the swastika that adorned the robes.

"Truly a student of Hogwarts now. A member of the Reich."

Lily looked on proudly as a tear wandered down her cheek as she grabbed Harry in an embrace that made him mutter "Mom!" with a roll of his eyes in embarrassment.

Harry was spared further embarrassment as a loud explosion shook the shop's foundation.

As Lily clinged to her son in fright Lucius dashed out the door down the road a bit as onlookers gathered at the shops window. Harry and Malfoy had their faces pressed to the window staring out at what was going on.

They saw Ollivander's wand shop, smoke billowing out of it, its windows smashed, as the shop owner walked out in a daze blood pouring from open wounds as he dropped to the ground. Lucius was by his side in moments trying to aid the downed wand maker as he called in for support.

Soon dozens of people dressed in military fatigue were by his side.

"What do you think is going on?" Harry muttered to Malfoy.

"Troublemakers, as my father says. Worthless the whole lot of them." Malfoy muttered back.

Harry did not reply as he looked on in wonder as a one of the soldiers came out carrying an arm tossing it to the ground in disgust.

What was happening next was blackened out as Lily put one hand around Harry's eyes and the other over her own mouth as she attempted to stop herself from being sick at how someone could do such a thing.

--

"I don't see why you hang out with her Harry she is a geek! A nerd! A square!" Ron muttered motioning out a square formation in the air.

Before Harry could even reply Malfoy spoke from Harry's other side.

"I have to agree. Not to mention those teeth and that know-it-all attitude. If I had a bigger say I'd say her ideas ride on traitorous at best."

Harry shook his head as he and his two best friends made their way through the grounds of Hogwarts.

"I don't know. She is nice. Always helps me with homework." Harry muttered with a shrug as his friends continued to goad him on his friendship with Hermione Granger. They all were dressed the same, as the idea of houses had long since been abolished.

Now the students wore only wore black robes embellished with the swastika, the symbol of the Third Reich.

--

"And this is when the Fuhrer changed the world, he became Chancellor of Germany. That is the day the modern world was saved. A world in chaos and economic depression would soon be restored to glory." The film clip the history teacher was showing ended.

"Now unless we have any questions next week we will be covering moments of triumph, as the Third Reich expanded and grew into what we know." The history teacher said as he looked about the room as usual, not expecting any questions.

However, his gaze was paused as he stared out at a bushy brown haired girl who had her hand raised high into the air. His gaze also wandered to the right of her, where the young prodigious Harry Potter sat.

The professor licked his lips nervously as he muttered, "Yes?" to the girl.

"I'm just a bit confused your history doesn't mention anything of Dumbledore and his fight with Grindelwald?"

"Well you see it isn't… it well…" The professor mumbled as he spoke a drip of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Well it isn't part of the curriculum." He shouted.

"And I would suggest not looking into it!" The professor said heatedly as he left the room quickly.

--

Harry toyed his food around with his fork at the unappetizing meal before him of holiday leftovers.

"What is the matter dear?" Lily said with a smile as she shared a glance with James as the three sat after a long day of visiting family and friends for Christmas break.

"Nothing." Harry muttered.

"So did you get everything you asked for son?" James asked a pat to Harry's back.

"You know it is just. Well I've been doing some research for um… school you know and I came across some things I didn't understand." Harry said looking up from his plate.

"Well I'm sure I can help." James muttered.

"Between me and Sirius we know everything." James said with a playful nod as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well it is really… well Mom did you know a Severus Snape?" Harry muttered, thinking back to what Hermione had told him and what he had read on the man.

Lily dropped her fork to her plate as she shot a look at James.

"Who told you about him?" James said heatedly as he drove his fist down on the table.

"What? I mean no one. I just found him in some reading about him and Mom and my attack." Harry said pointing to his scar.

Lily didn't look at James or Harry as she quickly began to pick up empty plates and rush them towards the sink in the kitchen as James eyed his son curiously.

"Listen, that fool Snape sided with Riddle and Dumbledore and he is an outcast for even more than that! Things… things… that I won't even tell you now, when you are older, but he is nothing, but trouble! Don't speak of him and don't ever believe any rumors about him." James said his face reddened with passion.

Harry quickly nodded in agreement as he saw his father teetering on the edge of full-blown anger.

--

"You know there is no mention anywhere to how Grindelwald ever made it out of prison. Nowhere does it mention in the War to Save Humanity that Grindelwald ever even lost his fight to Dumbledore! I mean it is just silly." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

Both her and Hermione were back at Hogwarts in the library, but Harry seemed distracted.

"Harry is something wrong?" Hermione sputtered.

Harry remained silent for some time before speaking.

"Listen Hermione I don't think you should go around asking questions." Harry muttered.

Hermione gave Harry a curious glance.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I mean that some things… some things… just lead to trouble!" Harry muttered echoing his father.

Hermione gave Harry a piercing look before speaking.

"You seemed so excited when I told you about the connection between your mom and Snape. What happened?"

"Nothing! Just let it go you… you… know-it-all." Harry spat.

Hermione stared at Harry her mouth agape before he expression changed into a hurt look.

"Fine. Be like the rest of them!" Hermione whispered harshly.

"Never bother to look into the past to avoid the feature." Hermione muttered as she gathered her books into her backpack.

"Hermione?" Harry got up asking in earnest.

"Forget it Harry, I thought you were different. Good luck in your quidditch match." Hermione said leaving the library as she wiped away a tear from her eyes.

"Hermione!" Harry called after her as the librarian hushed him.

Harry watched Hermione leave and he collapsed down to the table in frustration as he ran his hands through his messy hair he stared down at the page in the book before him, which was oddly enough about him.

Harry read through, what he had read through before. He read about how he was attacked by Dumbledore and Riddle. How Severus Snape had overheard a seer named Sybill Trelawney and how she had told of Harry's rise to greatness and how Harry would end Dumbledore and Riddle, the menaces to the modern world. How they had turned their backs on the Third Reich, after learning that Harry would destroy them. How they turned their back on the Third Reich because of delusional man who based his theories off a woman who was not known to exist.

Harry angrily flipped the book closed as he grunted in frustration.

--

"And to a most outstanding quidditch player, even though he is so young I award…" One of the professors shouted to a crowd of parents as he pinned a medal on Harry's formal uniform.

Harry couldn't help, but grin as he accepted the award and made his way back to Ron and Malfoy in the crowd of first years. He was one of the youngest quidditch players ever in Hogwarts history.

Soon they would be outside watching the graduating class of seventh year Hogwarts students and seeing the Fuhrer speak himself. Everyone was excitedly muttering between announcements for each class, including Harry.

"Nice one Harry."

"Very good show."

"Couldn't have done it without you."

"Look even the Fuhrer is pleased." George finished with a nod toward Hitler himself who applauded Harry.

Harry grinned up at the Twin brothers of his friend Ron Weasley. However, as he listened to other classes receive their awards, his vision wandered down to Hermione who was at the end of the row of students, she had received no awards despite being the most inquisitive in class.

As Harry let his thoughts drift he was shoved abruptly by one of the Weasley Twins.

"Come on move it Harry." George mumbled as they all began to make their way outside.

"To slow." Fred grumbled as he picked Harry up with laugh and carried him outside.

--

**End Chapter**

**And end Harry's first year at Hogwarts. They won't always be so quick, but I want to get to the thick of the story so we will be zipping through Harry's early Hogwarts years each in a chapter until we reach year 6. **

**Why year 6? Well if you keep up with my post or other stories you might get a little know into the future. I will be taking one of my most beloved characters and turning her into well… a villain. **

**I will also take a plunge and go where I never thought I would go.**


End file.
